


Imagine you're a pregnant woman who has been cursed

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Curses, Fpreg, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Time Loop, labor fetish, perpetual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a pregnant woman who has been cursed

Someone has cursed you to suffer for a long time, but you ignored it, since you don’t believe in curses.

You woke up this morning on a bad note, you started feeling contraction. You had planned an unassisted birth alone and you had all the things you need. You endured every contraction and as time goes on, you just wanted all of this to be finished quickly.

When the sun has set, you have broken your water and you’re ready to give birth. You’re giving birth in your empty bath tub, sitting. As you push, you could feel the head slowly coming out. The ring of fire burned so bad, yet you still push, forcing yourself to your limits. You could feel the head out after a big and long push.

One final push later, you’ve given birth to your baby. You lifted the baby to your laps while you wait for the placenta. Once everything is finished, you put your baby in your crib before you rest in your bed. Here’s when the curse kicks in.

You woke up on the next morning, feeling something hurting in your midsection. You checked yourself and realized that your belly is back to full term pregnant. You checked the time and date and it showed the same date.

You give birth again, in a different room and different position and you wrap things up and go to bed again. When you woke up, you’re pregnant again.

You’ve been trapped on a loop for an indefinite time, on the day you give birth to your baby. You’re forced to endure the birth pain every single day, with no hope of breaking the loop.


End file.
